An radio frequency (RF) coax (i.e., coaxial cable) has an inner conductor surrounded by a tubular insulating layer, which in turn is surrounded by a tubular conducting shield with a tubular outer sheath or jacket. An RF connector is an electrical connector designed to work at radio frequencies with reduced change in transmission line impedance at the connection. The RF connector may connect an RF coaxial cable to an electronic circuit while maintaining the shielding provided by the RF coaxial cable. The RF connector for an electronic circuit enclosed in a hermetic package (i.e., airtight package based on metal, ceramic, or other non-porous material) may be located on a sidewall of the hermetic package.